


Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Cheerios first Marvel bingo - she wants to black it out [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentioned James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Mentioned Steve Rogers, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sherlock (TV) References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Whump, mentioned Happy Hogan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Tony is haunted by Siberia, he's been having nightmares. Peter tries to help, but just gets hit in the face.Then they watch my favourite episode of Sherlock: A Scandal In Belgravia.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Cheerios first Marvel bingo - she wants to black it out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the greenday song, but don't ask me about it, i dont like green day.

_The shield crashed onto his face, once, twice, destroying his helmet and leaving his face bloody and bruised – more than it was. His chest heaved, he felt constricted in his chest plate._

_The soldier brought the shield above his head, aiming for his now bare face. He brought his hands to shield his face, his repulsors whirring quietly, as a soft reminder he could still fight if he wanted to._

_The shield crashed down, causing a massive cavity in his chest, right where the arc reactor sat. The suit flickered and the lights went out, his attacker moving off him._

_“I hate you,” the soldier spat, “I’ve always hated you.”_

“Mr. Stark!”

_“At least now, I won’t have to deal with you,” he said, taking a gun from a holster on his side he hadn’t noticed until now._

“Mr. Stark, please!”

_“Goodbye, Stark.”_

_BANG!_

Tony woke up with a start, throwing his arms around. He was covered in sweat, and his chest heaved – he was so concentrated on focusing on his breathing that he didn’t notice that his hand had connected with something until he heard a quiet groan.  
He looked towards the noise, Peter was sitting up, his hand clasped over his nose and mouth. 

“Peter!” The billionaire leapt out of bed, moving towards the younger swiftly, and helping him to his feet. Peter removed his hand, and blood was running from his nose, and painting the inside of his lips. 

“Peter I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know what was happening, can I get you some ice I’m sorry oh god shit I should probably-“

“Tony,” Peter laughed, “It’s okay, honestly. I have super healing, and I can’t even count the amount of times I’ve hit May on accident after a nightmare.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t be. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Tony shook his head. 

“Alright then, what we’re gonna do is go to the kitchen to get some ice and some snacks, then we’re gonna watch Sherlock.”

“What? Why?”

“Cause binging a show helps me calm down after a nightmare, and frankly, I don’t think either of us will be going to sleep soon.”

“We could work in the lab?”

Peter shook his head, “No. Not an option. You remember what happened last time we worked down there in our sleep deprived delirium.”

“I drink Dum-E’s smoothie one time!” Peter giggled. 

"I'm a mess, who let me adult?" 

"Certainly not me, if it were up to me you'd be playing Legos with me all day."

"Well, thank god it isn't up to you, is it, Pete?"

"We'll see."

"Brat."

They began walking downstairs, Tony placing an ice pack from the freezer on Peter’s face, and Peter grabbing cookies from the cupboard, as well as salt and vinegar pringles. 

The two lied on the sofa, Tony’s hands running through Peter’s soft curls as they watched _A scandal in Belgravia_ and Tony wondered _how the hell did I get such an amazing kid?_

* * *

The next morning, Pepper walked into the compound, jet lagged as she had just spent two days in Dubai for SI business. She walked into the kitchen, her Louboutin heels clicking against the tiles as she pulled out a package of strawberry pop tarts. 

She walked into the living room, and a huge smile spread across her face from what she saw. Tony and Peter were asleep, one of the Billionaire’s arms wrapped around the younger, the other in his hair. 

She took out her phone and snapped a picture, and sent it to Happy, May and Rhodey. 

_Tony would be okay if he had his Spider-Kid._

_And therapy._

_Lord knows he needs therapy._

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i guess


End file.
